goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Trevor kills barney and gets grounded
trevor: alright, i wonder what's on tv tonight? barney: i love you you love me we are a happy family with great big hug and a kiss for me to you, won't you say you love me too. trevor: i really hate that purple throg! i'm going to kill him! running trevor: prepare to die barney! i hate you you hate me let's get together with a baseball bat and a k47, no more stupid purple dinosaur! thud trevor: yay, i killed barney, no more stupid purple dinosaur. boy: trevor you killed barney, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! duncan the bodyguard: oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh how dare you killed the fabulous purple dinosaur, that is a last straw, i'm calling your parents! hello, this is duncan the bodyguard, your son trevor just kill barney the purple dinosaur! trevor's dad: come with me trevor, you're grounded when we get home. duncan the bodyguard: by the way, you are grounded for a month! farewell! walking 17 minutes later aaron's dad: trevor, i can't believe you killed barney the purple dinosaur, he is aaron's favorite mascot! aaron: i was watching barney at my room while i was grounded, and since you killed barney, my father will unground me and he will ground you instead! trevor's dad: son you are in a heep of trouble, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded for a month! trevor: a month? that's totally unfair! it's thropping me! aaron's dad: i don't want to hear it, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for a month! and as for you aaron, you're ungrounded ungrounded ungrounded ungrounded ungrounded ungrounded! aaron: oh boy, now i can watch spongebob sqaurepants and full metal alchemist! trevor: but barney is a stubborn purple dinosaur! trevor's dad: i know what you said son, but you are still grounded grounded grounded grounded for a month! this means you are forbidditit for seeing your friends or anything like this! aaron: and as for your punishment, you will be force to watch reruns of barney the purple dinosaur, get upstairs get to your room now! trevor: no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! you cannot do this to me you foolish throgs! aaron's dad: i still don't want to hear it, and now i will force you to wear a diaper! trevor: no no no no no no no no no no no no no nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! walking censored trevor: ouch! that totally hurts! now i look like a huge baby who takes poopoo's and peepee's in the diaper rather then a toilet! aaron's dad: that's right! you will look like a huge baby who takes poopoo's and peepee's in the diaper rather then the toilet! now go to your room right now! running aaron's dad: now that should be taken care of! Category:Grounded Videos